Tiempo
by sinnamontroll
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene, y los sentimientos tampoco.


Tic Toc

El reloj está llamándome, y yo lo odio por guiarme hacia ti.

Suena despacio, con tranquilidad. Las manecillas se mueven sin descanso, elaborando el único trabajo de avanzar el tiempo hacia delante. El murmullo que realizan con cada movimiento me tienta, me abandona y me vuelve a empujar hacia donde tú estás. Los segundos me rasgan el alma, carcomen mi interior, y demuestran que no estoy hecho para soportar un minuto sin tu compañía.

Corro hacia ti en el espacio, grito tu nombre, pero tú no me escuchas: Estás riendo en compañía de Viktor. Entonces cae sobre mí la cruda realidad: Tú no me ves, y es probable que nunca me veas.

Para ti no soy nada más que un niño caprichoso. Nunca has contemplado mis intenciones más allá de lo que he demostrado en torno hacia ti. Soy solo la competencia, alguien a quien el tiempo puede reemplazar paulatino, y enterrar en aquellos resquicios donde la memoria no llega a tocar.

Sonrío con ira y trato de llegar hasta ti, hacer lo que fuera porque me veas, pero el tiempo sigue avanzando, y tu mirada va cambiando. Ya no es admiración lo que brilla en tus ojos cuando miras a Viktor, es algo más intenso, algo cuyo significado es tan profundo que me doy cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad contigo.

Me detengo súbito. No permito que mis lágrimas caigan y demuestren mi debilidad. No soy nada para ti, ya lo sé, pero a pesar que comprendo mi situación y mi lugar en tu corazón, ¿Por qué mi alma continúa quebrándose? ¿Por qué no puedo detener el tiempo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil que tú te gires a verme por tan solo un momento?

Planto un pie en el suelo y levanto la cabeza.

Lo he decidido: Dejaré de fingir, dejaré de ocultar estos sentimientos que fluyen a través de mí como una droga, una que me hace daño pero a la que no puedo abandonar. Si demuestro que no te odio, ¿Te voltearías a verme por tan solo un instante? ¿Pronunciarías mi nombre como lo haces con el de Viktor? ¿Me sonreirías como lo haces con él? ¿Alargarías el brazo y acariciarías mis mejillas?

No quiero que me veas como un niño. Soy un adulto. Conozco lo que está bien y lo que está mal, comprendo las consecuencias de cada acción. Sé de cosas que para alguien mayor que yo no son más que cotidianas y mundanas.

Intento avanzar hacia adelante, pero el tiempo me hace tropezar. Los segundos nuevamente están tocando a mi puerta y me observan negando con la cabeza. A pesar que decidí dejarlos atrás y enfocarme en el presente, es obvio que el futuro no me espera al igual que un amante cruel y celoso.

Una vez más avanzo hacia adelante hasta dejarte atrás, y cuando volteo a verte para comprobar que estás mirándome, noto que ese brillo que caracterizaba a tus ojos ya no está. Tus ojos están opacos, como si tu alma hubiese abandonado tu cuerpo. Y es que Viktor no está a tu lado.

No, ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esto tiene que doler tanto?

¿Por qué no estás mirándome?

¿Por qué no haces otra cosa más que pensar en él?

Viktor.

 _Viktor_.

Solo él está en tu mente, y solo él puede tocar tu corazón.

Ese maldito.

Él no tiene el derecho de quedarse contigo.

¿Por qué no me ves a mí? ¿Por qué no te percatas de que yo puedo hacerte tan feliz como lo hace él?

¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Entonces, levantas la cabeza y corres. El tiempo se burla de mi mala fortuna. Tú estás de nuevo junto a Viktor, y en tus ojos no hay más que ese brillo desesperado y locamente enamorado. Tu mano y la de él comparten un mismo lazo, una unión que los hace convertirse en uno: Anillos relucientes y dorados que es un reflejo de la felicidad que los rodea.

Nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿Verdad?

Nunca me viste.

Nunca signifiqué nada para ti.

A pesar que conseguí hacerte sonreír una vez, a pesar que te di aquello que más me importaba, a pesar que entrego mi devoción y mi alma por ti, todo mi esfuerzo, todo aquello que he tratado de alcanzar, y todo lo que he dado no valen nada.

Caigo de rodillas ante el avance cruel y sin freno del tiempo.

Mientras veo que tú compartes tu felicidad con él, cierro lo ojos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Eres feliz, ¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que lo eres: Siempre fuiste feliz al tratarse de él.

Al ver tu sonrisa dibujarse sobre tus labios, sonrío también.

He decidido guardar mi corazón, conservar estas memorias que he construido a tu lado, y he convertido al tiempo en mi aliado, uno que me ayudará en mis fortalezas y me permitirá borrar estos sentimientos de mi corazón.

Porque soy _Ágape_. Soy el amor incondicional hacia ese ser amado, un amor puro y desinteresado que es feliz con la felicidad del ser amado.

Y mientras tú mantengas esa sonrisa sobre tu rostro, yo también sonreiré.

Tic Toc

Los segundos están llamándome, y en lugar de luchar contra él, me entrego a ellos.

 **Al tiempo**.


End file.
